From EP 2090434 B1, a method for operating a printing press, in particular a web-fed printing press, is known, in which, for printing onto a printing substrate, in particular onto at least one printing substrate web, ink zone adjustment elements configured as ink slides or ink blades, dependent upon the subject, in inking units of printing units of the printing press, and where applicable, dampening zone adjustment elements configured as dampening medium apertures or spray nozzles in dampening units of the printing units of the printing press, are set in such a way that a desired print image will be produced on the printing substrate to be imprinted, and in which the setting of ink zone adjustment elements and/or the setting of dampening zone adjustment elements is displayed in the form of a column or a bar on a monitor of a printing press control system, in particular on a control console monitor, with the setting of ink zone adjustment elements and/or the setting of dampening zone adjustment elements being displayed together with the print image on the monitor in such a way that columns or bars indicating the setting of ink zone adjustment elements of the printing unit and/or indicating the setting of dampening zone adjustment elements of the printing unit and/or indicating the ink density are superimposed onto the areas of the print image for which a volume of printing ink and/or a volume of dampening medium is set by means of the respective ink zone adjustment elements and/or dampening zone adjustment elements, with the target image that is printable with the respective settings of the ink zone adjustment elements and/or the dampening zone adjustment elements being displayed as the print image.
From DE 10 2011 075347 A1, a system for displaying a reference print image that simulates a print image of a printing press is known, in which a monitor is provided for displaying the reference print image, and in which the system comprises a process module for the program-assisted checking and/or calibration of the monitor with respect to its color reproduction, along with at least one control element assigned for controlling said process module, and/or a process module for performing program-assisted color measurement on a product copy, along with at least one control element assigned for controlling said process module, and/or a process module for selecting a section or a playback mode of the reference print image to be displayed by the monitor, along with at least one control element assigned for controlling said process module, wherein for visualizing and/or controlling the respective process module, a program mask that can be displayed in a window on a monitor is provided, the program mask having the at least one control element for controlling the program being executed by the process module, and the at least one control element being displayed as a soft key on the display surface of the monitor displaying the window.
Known from DE 10 2009 027142 A1 is a device for controlling a metering system of an inking unit and/or dampening unit of a web-fed rotary printing press that has a plurality of physical zones assigned to a printing unit, in which the ink volume or dampening medium volume of said zones can be adjusted individually by means of adjustment elements, said controlling device having at least one imaging display device, a software program that is run on a computer or in a memory means, and at least one user interface for receiving control commands issued or to be issued by the user, the software program being configured to visualize on the display device both a depiction of a print image to be viewed, relating to the current production run, and a group of sections that represent zones relating to the print image, and/or a group of activatable fields to be assigned to the adjustment elements of the zones relating to the print image.